


O Sun, O Glory

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Poetry, It's just sun symbolism sorry, M/M, Poetry, nothing stated like all the characters are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: Hold me, and I will be yours-----Prumano Week 2019, Day Four
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	O Sun, O Glory

O Sun, O Glory,  
O Passion, O Grace  
You pull my cold heart along

O Sun, O Glory,  
Flames caress my face  
My soul shall be one in your song

O Sun, O Glory  
Give fire, give strife  
I'll follow you until my end

O Sun, O Glory  
Give light and give life  
And shine until you descend

O Sun, O Glory  
My pain and my love  
Will burn us both down to our cores

O Sun, O Glory  
That shines from above  
Hold me, and I will be yours


End file.
